The Next Long
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to "The Missing Slayer". Jonathan and Susan Long now have a third child and the child takes after Jonathan instead of Susan.
1. The Birth of Eric Long

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon or any character from the series.**

**Author's Note: After all those years, I had practically set aside any intentions to write a sequel to "The Missing Slayer" but a sudden request and encouragement from Ruon jian changed my mind.**

**The Next Long**

**Chapter 1: The Birth of Eric Long**

A few weeks after Jonathan and Susan Long got over the shocking revelations from either side, things seemed to be returning to normal or as close to it as possible for a family where the mother came from a family of dragons and the father was a dragon slayer. Things weren't always what they seemed as the Longs would learn when the family went for a checkup and Susan was revealed to be pregnant. Fortunately, the Magical World had magical hospitals and Susan could be taken there so, if their third child turned out to be a slayer, there would be no immediate need to fear the Huntsclan taking the kid from them. Jonathan was feeling uncomfortable around the magical creatures. No, he didn't hate them but it bothered him that they were afraid of him or were outright hostile.

Jonathan, Jake and Haley were at a waiting room when Lao Shi appeared with a sad face. "Jonathan, may I have a word with you?" He asked.

"Anything wrong with Susan or the baby?" Jonathan asked out of worry.

"No, Jonathan." Lao Shi sadly answered. "I'm here on behalf of the medical staff to ask you to leave because the other patients are afraid of you."

Before anyone had a chance to reply, someone called them to inform them that Susan gave birth to a baby boy. Forgetting the request for Jonathan to leave, everyone went inside. Being a professional, the magical doctor approached Jonathan and asked "Mr. Long, how shall your newborn be named?"

"Eric Daniel Long." Jonathan answered. After that, the doctor performed all required procedures including checking for Eric's features. To his horror, Eric had a Huntsclan birthmark at the palm of his left hand. "Oh, no!" Susan exclaimed in horror. "What will we do?"

"That's why I've brought this, Susan." Jonathan proudly answered as he produced a pair of baby gloves and a pair of baby shoes. "We can use them to hide the birthmark so the Huntsclan won't find him."

Susan was feeling relieved and horrible. She was more concerned that he'd slay magical creatures than that he'd be taken away from them.

Back at the Long household, Jonathan was giving Eric's siblings special instructions before inviting Patchouli Long for the baby shower. "Remember, kids. Your Aunt Patchouli knows that I told you about my birthmark but she doesn't know about the magical side of your mother's heritage. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Dad." Jake and Haley answered in unison.

"Good." He said with a smile. "I'll send her an invitation. Now, I believe you both want to spend some time with your mother and your new brother."

"Sure, Dad." Jake eagerly answered and went to see them. Haley, on the other hand, was rather hesitant.

"What's wrong, Haley?" Jonathan asked out of concern.

"What if…" Haley was afraid. "What if Eric tries to _slay_ me?"

"Are you afraid of a newborn?" Jonathan was surprised. Sure, he already knew dragons were taught to be wary of slayers but he didn't expect things to reach that level.

"Well, he's like you." Haley meekly said. "No offense."

"Caucasian-looking or Chinese-looking, Eric is your little brother." Jonathan mockingly said, taking advantage of the fact Eric had brown hair like him and didn't look like someone who had a Chinese parent. He expected to lighten the mood.

"Dad, I mean about the…"

"The birthmark, I know." Jonathan gladly replied. "Don't worry, Haley. Nobody will teach Eric to hate dragons. Now go see him."

Haley did and then saw something that scared her. "YAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"What happened, Haley?" Jonathan asked out of worry.

"E-e-Eric was g-grabbing Jake's _left_ ear!" Haley was crying out of fear Jake would be slain.

"Don't worry, Haley." Jonathan replied. "I know that the left ear is a particularly weak spot for dragons but for Eric to be able to slay a dragon like that at this point of life, the dragon would have to be quite the weakling."

"Then we'd better keep him away from Greggy for Greggy's safety." Jake joked as he had a mental image of Greggy crying 'Uncle' while Baby Eric was holding his left ear. Haley wasn't sure if Jake was joking or not.

**End chapter.**


	2. The Baby Shower

**Chapter 2: The Baby Shower**

Susan Long had so many relatives she had to reserve a hall to hold a baby shower for her youngest son Eric just like she did for her other children Jake and Haley. This time, however, the hall would become relatively emptier since not only Susan's relatives were now aware of the fact her husband is/was a dragon slayer but Eric had the birthmark. It was already enough of a trouble for her to convince the employees of her catering service to work at that party without a bonus for danger. What eventually convinced them was the fact that Jonathan's sister was attending the shower and didn't know of the Magical World. The elves knew that the Huntsclan wouldn't risk exposing it to humans not in the know.

Jonathan Long was discussing some details with Jake and Haley when they saw Rose and Trixie showing up. "Rose." Jake exclaimed as he ran to hug his girlfriend. "Glad to see you here."

"Yo, Jakey. Am I invisible?" Trixie complained.

"No but, where's Spud?" Jake asked as he noticed the absence of his brown-haired friend. "I thought he'd be coming with you."

"Oh, Spudboy is carrying some heavy stuff and it's slowing him." Trixie explained. "Homegirl here is carrying one of those bags."

'_He must be holding the heaviest one.'_ Jake thought.

"Where do I leave this one, Jake?" Rose asked.

"Leave it to me, Rose." Jake replied. She then handed him the bag and it turned out to be so heavy Jake fell with its weight. "Strength of the dragon." Jake whispered and then started to carry the bag to a corner. _'What does she eat to be that strong? I hope it's not spinach.'_

Later on, Spud arrived and was panting while carrying another bag. "Where's the one you've been carrying, Rose?" He asked.

"Jake took it there." Rose answered. "May I take this one there as well?"

"Yes, please." He said and then she easily carried it away. "Man, what does she eat to be like that?"

"I don't know but I hope it's not spinach." Jake answered.

"What if it's dragon?" Spud asked in desperation.

"Nah, they'd starve to death if they needed that sort of eating habit." Jake answered. "But now I'm wishing it's spinach. What do you have in those bags?"

"Pipes." Spud answered to the bemusement of his friends.

"Pipes?" Jake, Trixie and Rose asked him.

"Yes." He simply answered. "To build the shower."

"Spud, baby showers aren't about this kind of shower." Jonathan explained.

"Then how can it be called a baby shower without any showers to show… oh, it's a baby shower because you're showing a baby." Spud finally understood.

"Are you sure this boy is a genius, Jakers?" Jonathan asked while whispering at Jake's right ear.

"Not anymore, Dad." Jake sadly answered.

Cathy and Greggy arrived. "Welcome to the baby shower, Cathy." Lao Shi greeted her.

"Gregory and I wouldn't miss it for anything on the world, Uncle Lao Shi." She replied. "We're here to show I'm not afraid of any slayers."

"Please do your Huntsgirl voice." Jake pleaded to Rose. "I want to see him scared."

"Is that true, dragon?" Rose asked with Huntsgirl tone to tease Jake for that but it ended up doing what her boyfriend wanted.

"Mommy, I want to leave!" Greggy pleaded.

"That'll keep him in his place." Jake commented.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lao Shi angrily asked.

"Teaching Greggy a lesson about being too arrogant?" Jake replied in hopes of placating his Grandfather.

"Good answer, young one." Lao Shi calmly replied.

Patchouli Long then arrived. "Am I too soon? Usually there are more relatives from Susan's side of the family by the time I arrive."

"Some of them aren't coming this time." Susan sadly replied. Noticing the sadness, Patchouli refused to ask further questions. Knowing that Patchouli remained a human who didn't know about the Magical World, Cathy and Greggy refused to discuss magic after she arrived.

"Where's my new nephew?" Patchouli cutely asked. Susan then showed a baby bug with little Eric Daniel Long. "Hello, Eric." She cooed. "I'm your Auntie Patchouli."

"Goo goo." Eric said.

"So cute." Patchouli commented.

"Come on, Gregory." Cathy said. "Say hello to your new cousin. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes, mother." Greggy said after having his ego inflated at the idea of showing Jake he's not afraid of a slayer. He then approached Eric.

"Somebody's gonna need a diaper change." Haley sung in mockery.

"Haley, I know Greggy's face might be scary for a baby but I don't think Eric…" Jonathan said until his daughter interrupted him.

"I didn't mean Eric, Dad." She explained.

"You're lucky we're in the presence of a human who doesn't know of the Magical World or I'd show you what I can do, slayer." Greggy whispered to Eric, who replied with "Goo goo."

"Yeah, keep up with the baby act." Greggy arrogantly said.

"Greggy doesn't seem to like your son very much, Jonathan." Patchouli told her brother.

"Give him some time, Patchouli." Jonathan reassured her. He wouldn't tell her about his wife's side of the family being dragons so those vague advices were the best he could do.

"Atchoo." They heard an elderly woman sneeze. She couldn't help but resume her dragon form whenever she did it. It didn't last long enough to give anyone a chance to make a full assessment but it was still a cause for concern. "Madam, you wouldn't mind staying away from the baby, would you?" Jonathan sternly asked. It was not only for secrecy but also a genuine concern over Eric's health. "You don't want Eric to catch any disease, right?"

"Speak for yourself, slayer." She replied and then remembered of the human who didn't know about the Magical World. "I mean sorry, Jonathan."

"Jake! Jake!" Patchouli called for her eldest nephew. "Would you take a picture of me with widdle Eric?"

"Sure, Aunt Patchouli." Jake gladly answered.

Meanwhile, Haley was approached by her cousin Andrew. "Haley, you must be ashamed of your brother." He commented.

"No, Andrew." Haley answered. "My brief time as the American Dragon made me respect Jake for the hard work he does."

"I meant the slayer." Andrew explained. "It must be hard for a dragon to be respected when one of their siblings is a slayer."

No matter how much Haley feared Eric because of the birthmark, she'd not let this go. "Eric is a newborn. He did nothing wrong."

"Yet." Andrew said and then left. It'd be a long baby shower. No pun intended.

**End chapter.**


	3. Adjustments

**Chapter 3: Adjustments**

Jake Long couldn't believe in how much his life changed within the span of one year. Almost one year ago, Jake Long was a middle-schooler who had only one younger sibling and didn't expect to have more. Now, he was a high-schooler, which was expected, and had a second sibling. Regardless of the implications regarding the Magical World, his family had to adjust to that new reality. Jake and Haley had to help their parents watching over their little brother Eric. Out of fear the Huntsclan might find Eric Long and take him, his parents always made him wear gloves to cover his Huntsclan birthmark. The mark was on only one hand but everyone in the secret agreed it'd be considered odd to have a baby wear only one glove. Fortunately, one brief experience as the American Dragon gave Haley Long a newfound respect for her brother and she no longer insinuated she'd be better than him. Nowadays, Jake and Haley occasionally interrupted their duties (either homework or magical duties) to help with Eric. "How cute." Haley commented. "Seeing him sucking on that pacifier makes me forget he's marked to slay us."

"Haley!" Her mother was shocked. "Don't say words like that in front of your little brother."

"Mom's right, Haley." Jake added with a smile. "Any brother of mine should get used to words like 'skateboarding'. The AmDrag will gladly tell him everything he knows about that."

"Hopefully you'll be too mature to ignore him by then, young dragon." Lao Shi replied as he entered the Long house.

"G?" Jake was surprised at his Grandfather's presence. ""What's up?"

"I came here to inform you that the Dragon Council is showing up tomorrow to meet my newest grandson." Lao Shi answered.

"Are they upset that Eric has the birthmark?" Jake asked.

"The Dragon Council must visit everyone with dragon blood, young one." Lao Shi explained. "They did the same for you and for your sister as well."

"I don't remember seeing them back when Haley was born." Jake commented.

"You still weren't told about your heritage back then, Jake." Susan explained. "Now that the whole family knows, I'm afraid the Dragon Council will expect all of us this time."

"Even Dad?" Jake asked out of worry. While it was true the Dragon Council had no ill will towards Jonathan Long the last time they met, Jake would always fear things wouldn't stay like that.

"Yes, Jake." Lao Shi calmly answered. "Dragon slayer or not, he's family and knows our secret."

"Awesome!" Jake exclaimed.

The next day, Jake was at High School for his classes where several classmates were congratulating him for his new little brother. Some compliments were nice. Others, not so much. "So, Jake, is the new brat keeping you too busy for a social life?" Brad Morton asked. "If so, Roselicious might finally come back to the Bradster."

"Forget it, Brad." Rose ordered him. "If needed, I'll gladly help Jake watch over Little Eric."

"I can't believe I ever encouraged Rose to date a jerk like you." Rose's best friend Courtney commented.

"Any plans for tonight, Jake?" Rose asked her boyfriend.

"Some friends of my Gramps are visiting to meet his newest grandchild and I'm expected to be there." Jake explained as best as he could while in the presence of humans who didn't know about the Magical World.

Rose would invite herself but, correctly guessing those 'friends' Jake mentioned to be the Dragon Council, she decided to stay out of it. While she no longer held any hated against dragons, she was afraid of opening old wounds by interacting with dragons other than Jake beyond necessary.

Later that day, the Longs were readying themselves to receive the Dragon Council. "Susan, are you sure they won't mind having me around?" Jonathan asked out of similar concern than Rose's.

"Jonathan, this is your house." She reassured him. "And the Dragon Council won't fear you'll be able to single-handedly take on so many dragons."

"Ha." He laughed. "Any slayer able to do such a thing would have earned a spot among the Magical World's thirteen biggest threats."

"And would probably outrank Rose's former master." Lao Shi added.

"Dad, don't encourage the joke." Susan said in exasperation.

"I'm not joking, Susan." Lao Shi replied.

They then heard the doorbell. Jonathan answered and found the Dragon Council at the other side of the door. Neither side showed any uneasiness about the other. "Welcome to my house." Jonathan greeted them.

"Thank you, Mr. Long." Councillor Andam replied as he and the rest of the Dragon Council entered. "I assume you know the reason for our visit."

"Indeed, councilors." Jonathan replied and then showed them Eric Long.

"What a cute baby!" Councillor Omina commented.

"In fact." Councillor Andam agreed. "It's hard to look at him and remember he's destined to slay our kind."

Jonathan then stared at the Dragon Council. "Don't worry, Mr. Long." Councillor Kulde said as he noticed it. "If we can understand you didn't do anything to warrant punishment from us, we can understand the same about a baby."

"Good." Jonathan sternly replied.

"Too bold, isn't he?" Councillor Kulde whispered to Councillor Kulkulkhan.

"He's just a father worried about his child." Kulkulkhan whispered back.

"Dinner is ready!" Susan announced.

"Thank you, Mrs. Long." Andam replied. "I've heard about your catering service. Did you make the food all by yourself?" He asked in hopes Jonathan had no chance to add poison to their food.

"Haley helped me." Susan answered.

Kulde then looked at Baby Eric and noticed his left hand. "Is that where he has the birthmark?"

"Yes." Jonathan answered. "We keep the gloves on him so it'll stay hidden just in case someone in the Huntsclan sees him."

"American Dragon, it's of our understanding that your Huntsgirlfriend met your little brother during a baby shower." Andam stated.

"Sorry we didn't invite you but we were afraid of having to explain you guys to Aunt Patchouli." Jake apologized out of a belief that's why Andam brought it up.

"That we can understand, American Dragon." Andam nicely explained. "We're afraid it's not a good idea to let a slayer who experienced the way of hunt near Eric. She might teach him stuff."

Jake frowned. "Rose no longer hates dragons. She can teach Eric to fight to protect magical creatures."

"For as long as Eric Long doesn't have dragon powers, it won't be his duty." Kulde sternly replied. "For as long as he doesn't get involved with anything magical, the Dragon Council won't have a problem with him."

"OK." Jake said in conformity.

**End chapter.**


	4. Central Park

**Chapter 4: Central Park**

The Longs were spending their weekend at Central Park when they saw Rose's family doing the same. "Rose!" He exclaimed in obviously fake surprise. "What a coincidence!"

"Yeah, right." Rose's mother replied. "I heard Rose at the phone when you told her your family would be here today and suggested she talked us into being here as well."

"You knew?" Rose's father was surprised. "Why did you encourage that?"

"Jake and Rose are such a nice couple." Rose's mother said.

"Not fair!" Rose's sister protested. "If I knew it wouldn't be strict to family, I'd have invited my boyfriend to join us."

"I'll tell you next time, Sis." Rose reassured her. Her mother then approached Eric. "What a cute baby." She cooed. "Eric, isn't he?"

"Yes." Susan excitedly answered. "Isn't he the cutest baby you ever saw?"

"My daughters were cuter but I'm suspect to speak." Rose's Mom answered.

"And Rose still is." Jake replied, prompting an 'ahem' from Rose's Dad. _'What's wrong with girlfriends' Dads?' _Jake asked himself. _'I'm more afraid of him than I've ever been of any enemies I ever faced and he's neither a magical creature nor a slayer.'_

"Don't worry, Jakeroo." Jonathan said. "If I could win over your Grandpa, you can win over Rose's Dad."

"I didn't like this comment, daughter's husband." Lao Shi replied.

"But it drives the message to the kid." Fu argued and then remembered he was in the presence of humans who didn't know about the Magical World. "I mean, woof woof."

"Was Gramps this hard to please, Dad?" Jake asked.

"Yes, Jake." Jonathan answered with a smile.

"Who's a cute baby?" Rose's Mom asked Eric. "Yes, Eric. You are a cute baby."

'_I hope I'll never be like that when Rose and I become parents.'_ Jake thought.

"Rose, I'll distract the parents while you and Jake get some time for yourselves." Her sister whispered and then talked to their father. "Dad, don't you think Eric is a cute baby?"

"All babies are cute." He grunted as he approached Eric. "But I'll look just so you'll stop annoying me."

Jake and Rose then took the chance to leave. "So, is there any place at Central Park you'd like to show me?" Rose asked.

"Sure thing, Rose." He replied with a smile. "I know several magical places I can show you."

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Jake?" Rose was worried. "I am a known dragon slayer."

"Known _former_ dragon slayer, Rose." Jake reassured her. "Either way, the magical creatures will know they're safe with me around to protect them."

"You're so lucky I no longer hate magical creatures." Rose replied with a smirk that suggested Jake alone wouldn't be enough to protect magical creatures from her.

As Jake and Rose walked around, they noticed some magical creatures approaching them. "Look!" An elf exclaimed. "It's the American Dragon!" Several magical creatures approached Jake until they noticed Rose. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! It's the Huntsgirl! Run for your lives!"

Jake and Rose were feeling awkward. "Okay, it seems that I overestimated their faith on me." Jake uneasily commented. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Jake." She replied with a look of shame. "I deserve it." She then felt a hostile presence. She turned around on time to see a mountain troll approaching from behind. The troll tried to launch a strike but she blocked it and grabbed the troll's spear.

"Dragon up!" Jake shouted and then tried to fly to help Rose but another troll grabbed his tail. "What do you guys want?"

"We want to bring an end to the slayers and fix the mistake the Dragon Council made by tolerating them." The troll answered. Meanwhile, Rose had pierced the first troll's stomach with the troll's own spear. "Being true to your roots, Slayers?"

Rose then resumed her Huntsgirl voice. "Troll, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead by now." She said and then left to help Jake.

"We won't mind dying if we distract you long enough for our colleagues to kill the other slayers." The troll fighting Jake replied.

"Other slayers?" Jake was confused until he remembered his brother and his father. "Oh, no!" Jake then readied himself to go and looked at Rose. "Don't worry about me, Jake." Rose said. "I can handle them."

Jake then flew towards his family and found out they were fine. "Where are the trolls?" Jake asked.

"Which trolls?" Jonathan asked. "And why are you in your dragon form?"

Jake then noticed Rose's family and resumed his human form. "Sorry, there were some trolls and one of them said they were a distraction."

"Where's Rose?" Her dad asked after recovering from the shock.

"Uh-oh." Jake then returned to where he left her and found out she was right about being able to handle them. "Are they fine, Jake?" She asked.

"Yes but we have another problem now." Jake sadly answered.

**End chapter.**


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

Rose's family was at the Longs' to discuss the latest events. "So, do you mean that the Huntsclan was right all along about dragons?" Rose's Dad asked.

"About dragons being real? Yes." Rose replied. "About all of them being evil? No. Being good is the norm among them."

"Norm?" Rose's mother asked. "Does that mean there are exceptions?"

"Just one." Haley said. "The Dark Dragon."

"There's also that dragon who betrayed the Order and worked for the Dark Dragon." Jonathan added.

"Dad, you're not helping." Jake pleaded. "And it's a point of contention among us dragons if Chang must be considered evil or not."

"And you…" Rose's Dad said while pointing at Jonathan. "…have the Huntsclan birthmark and yet knowingly married into a family of dragons?"

"I didn't know they're dragons and I no longer uphold their beliefs." He explained.

"Do you also turn into a dragon, Mrs. Long?" Rose's mother asked.

"It skipped my generation." Susan said.

"And you're all okay with Jake dating Rose?" Rose's Dad asked.

"I'm still afraid of her." Haley admitted. Jake glared at his sister.

"Are _you_ afraid of Rose?" Rose's sister asked in surprise. "_You_ are the dragon!"

"And Rose was trained to slay dragons." Haley argued.

"So was your father." Rose's Dad replied. "Are you afraid of him as well?"

"I was at first." Haley answered and then looked at him. "Sorry, Dad."

"Okay, Haley." Jonathan said with a weak smile.

"Rose, should we be worried that your boyfriend and his mother's side of the family might want to eat us?" Her mother asked.

"Our diet includes the same sort of food that humans eat." Haley said in an offended tone. "Albeit Jake's could include some more vegetables."

"And what about your little brother?" Rose's Mom asked about Eric.

"He has the birthmark." Jake explained. "We use his gloves to hide it."

"Fair enough." Rose's Dad commented. "Mr. Long, aren't you afraid the dragons will seek retaliation against you?"

"Aren't you worried about Eric?" Rose's Mom asked.

"The dragons know and understand that he never threatened magical creatures." Jonathan explained.

"Do you teach Rose?" Her Dad asked.

"Actually, since I left the Huntsclan at an earlier age than she did, _she_ teaches me stuff." Jonathan explained. "I'll need this to teach Eric to defend himself when he's older."

"A-a-a-are you sure this is a good idea, Dad?" Haley asked out of worry since she still hasn't completely got over her fear that her little brother will embrace Huntsclan ideology.

"After this, of course I am, Haley." Jonathan answered. "Don't worry. I won't teach him to hate dragons."

"Ok." She said with her head down.

**End chapter. The next one will probably have a time skip.**


	6. Eight Years Later

**Chapter 6: Eight Years Later**

"Take that, Dragon!" Teenage girl Haley Long heard from her little brother's bedroom. Out of fear that Eric had finally embraced his Huntsclan heritage and was somehow keeping a dragon as a captive, she barged into his bedroom to find him… playing a game at his computer. "What's up, Sis?" Eric asked Haley after pausing the game.

"Uh, I heard something about a dragon and…" Haley awkwardly tried to say.

"And you thought there was one here?" Eric asked in surprise. "Come on, Sis, everybody except that crazy Middle School Principal you and Jake used to have knows dragons don't exist. If he's still at Millard Fillmore Middle School by the time I become a middle-schooler, I'll talk Mom and Dad into enrolling me at another school."

"Oh, yeah." Haley meekly said. "Everybody knows dragons don't exist." She then left the room while cursing herself for not being a better liar than her elder brother Jake. Upon arriving at the living room, she's noticed by her Dad. "What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked.

"I almost slipped things to Eric." Haley answered and then went into details. "All those years and you're still worried?" Jonathan Long asked. "I remember back when you wore your hair in pigtails instead of this ponytail and wore a lighter shade of pink. Sometimes I wish the Council didn't want us to hide the dragon stuff from Eric. It's probably just a matter of time before he finds out anyway."

"The Dragon Council takes secrecy seriously, Dad." Haley replied. "It was on their insistence we never told you about us even before knowing you were a… well, Huntsclan member."

"Don't worry." Jonathan assured her. "I'm not telling him anything. For now." He then heard the telephone ring. "Long residence! Jonathan speaking."

'_Dad, it's me!'_ Jonathan heard from the other side.

"Jakers? What's up, Mr. College man?" Jonathan was happy for hearing about his first-born.

'_Dad, they're bug-spraying the dorm so I'll need a place to spend the weekend on. Is home ok for that?'_ Jake asked.

"Sure thing, son." Jonathan gladly answered. "You can share a room with Eric."

'_Thank you, Dad. Bye.'_

After hanging up the phone, Jonathan explains the situation to Haley. "You tell Eric while I tell your Mom." He added.

Meanwhile, at campus, Jake Long was readying himself to leave for the weekend. "So, you're spending your weekend at your parents'?" Spud asked.

"Yeah, Spud." Jake answered. "What about you?"

"One of my buddies at the science club invited me over." Spud replied. "Too bad my parents were travelling or I'd have joined them for the weekend."

"Lucky Trixie decided to attend medical school elsewhere." Jake commented.

Back at the Long household, Susan and Eric were just told the good news. "That's wonderful!" Susan exclaimed. "I missed Jake so much ever since he went to college."

"He's not that gone, Mom." Eric replied. "He works at Gramps' electronics shop to pay for his college education."

"It's not the same as having him home, Eric." His mother said.

**End chapter. Sorry it's so short.**


End file.
